Spiraling Leaf
by Iantheyumi
Summary: ¿Y si Uzu no hubiera sido destruido y algo más le ocurriera al Kyuubi? Historia Traducida de Quill of Molliemon.
1. Prólogo: ¿Jinchuuriki de Uzu?

Spiraling Leaf

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill o****f Molliemon **

**http**** : / w w w . fanfiction . net /u/320103/QuillofMolliemon**

yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . com

Como es un plotbunny no puedo dar garantías respecto a su continuidad, por lo pronto, existe una segunda parte que pretendo traducir a la menor brevedad posible, espero que lo disfruten.

**Título: Spiraling Leaf. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto.

¿Y si Uzu(Remolino) no hubiera sido destruido y le ocurriera otra cosa al Kyuubi?

Género: Angst/Romance/Familia

**Spiraling Leaf  
**

**Prólogo:**_ ¿Jinchuuriki de Uzu?_

Namikaze Minato estaba sentado en la subterránea sala de reuniones de la villa ninja de Uzugakure y se preguntaba por qué pensó que ir allí era una buena idea.

El país del Remolino era pequeño, y también lo era su fuerza ninja. No tenían un kage para dirigirlos, sólo un concilio de ninjas formado por representante de los diversos clanes ninjas. El sistema parecía funcionar bien para ellos, pero era un dolor tratar de lidiar con ellos siendo un extranjero. Era como lidiar con el concilio de la Villa en su casa, sólo que peor, porque no los conocía y ellos a él tampoco.

Viajar al país del Remolino había sido riesgoso. Estaba a una semana de viaje de Konoha y el País del Fuego (casi un mes de viaje para los estándares civiles). Y para empeorar las cosas, se encontraba cerca de Kiri (Niebla) y en el borde con Iwa (Piedra), grupos de ninjas que eran generalmente hostiles hacia Konoha (La Hoja) y que saltarían sobre la oportunidad de abatir al Yondaime Hokage.

Además, estaba el hecho de que el País del Remolino lo había apuñalado por la espalda (figurativamente hablando) apenas una década atrás. Una Kunoichi que había considerado su amiga y en la que confiaba lo había manipulado, drogado y hecho copias secretas de algunas notas privadas de sus Jutsus. Por suerte la mayor parte de lo que había logrado obtener eran anotaciones incompletas, sólo notas para recorder posteriormente las ideas.

Pero había habido un jutsu que había logrado copiar completo. Era una modificación de fragmentos de un antigüo jutsu que había encontrado en la biblioteca del Hokage en el que había trabajado por varios meses. Había creado un Jutsu suicida de sellado clase - S que tenía muy pocas aplicaciones prácticas, más allá de llevarte al enemigo contigo al otro mundo o aprisionar a un demonio en algún tipo de contenedor.

Entonces, el pequeño acto de espionaje realmente no había tenido repercusiones para él o la villa (ese Jutsu era tan peligroso que nunca podría ser usado a gran escala… a menos que todos quisieran morir), pero creó un profundo abismo en la confianza. Había reducido un gran número de alianzas con Uzu por eso y había cortado casi todos los lazos con el antigüo aliado de Konoha. Si quería algún Nuevo Jutsu, tan solo habrían tenido que pedirlo y ofrecer algo a cambio y probablemente podría haber arreglado algo con ellos. Pero no, habían tenido que aprovecharse de su amistad con ella y _robar sus notas privadas_. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba aún un poco molesto por ello.

Aún así, cuando le habían rogado que fuera a hablar acerca de un nuevo tratado con ellos, había ido. Iwa, la cual los había amenazado durante la última gan Guerra ninja, estaba volviendo a ejercer presión contra ellos, y si los rumores que la red de espionaje de Konoha había descubierto eran ciertos, Uzu no sobreviviría a ese golpe. Y Kiri, una villa con una reputación particularmente sanguinaria, parecía tener la mira puesta en los puertos de Uzu como una forma de tener un pie sobre los mares (una gran amenaza para el País del Agua, que era una nación conformada por una cadena de islas). El futuro de Uzu era sombrío y en recuerdo de la antigüa amistad entre las villas, había accedido a ir a verlos.

A su alrededor, todos eran viejos, ninjas retirados que representaban a los diversos clanes en el concilio de su aldea. Todos los ancianos poseían al menos una antigüa herida que había detenido sus carreras como Shinobis – una mano perdida, una pierna lisiada, una columna vertebral torcida, ojos arruinados, _algo_. No había mujeres.

_Ésa era una de las pocas cosas que ella odiaba de su casa_, recordó Minato. _Permitían que las chicas se hicieran ninjas, pero nunca las dejaban avanzar más allá del nivel de chuunin. Su ambición era ser jounin y podia haberlo sido, pero continuaban sin promoverla, sin importar lo que hiciera para impresionarlos__…_

Las charlas sobre el tratado no iban bien. Uzu quería mucho por prácticamente nada. Él estaba dispuesto a dar un poco menos y deseaba mucho más – después de todo le habían robado, y no se habían mostrado muy arrepentidos por ello.

La sala de reunión subterránea era débil y congestionada. El aire estaba saturado del humo de las pipas de los ancianos y de la tensión nerviosa que emanaba del resto. Se encontraba en una atmósfera absolutamente miserable y Minao estaba contento de que al menos su leal alumno, Hatake Kakashi, estuviera forzado a sufrirlo con él como su guardaespaldas de élite. Los cuatro ANBU enmascarados que lo habían escoltado a Uzu, tenían la suerte de estar afuera, protegiendo las puertas.

Después del fracaso de la última conversación, el concilio había decretado un receso para comer y el ambiente de la cámara había degenerado en pequeños grupos de ancianos miembros del concilio susurrándose cosas mientras comían. Minato permaneció tranquilamente en su asiento disfrutando lo último de su comida mientras Kakashi estaba sentado a su derecha, leyendo la última novela de romance basura que Jiraiya había sacado al mercado. El receso para comer ya había durado una hora y Minato no tenía prisa porque terminara Los ancianos ex-ninjas de Uzu incluso parecían a punto de olvidar que él se encontraba allí, y entonces tal vez una podría deslizar algo interesante…

"…_todo por culpa de esos malditos de Iwa!"_

"_Kiri tampoco está ayudando …"_

"…_y mi último nieto! __¿Qué les pasará si cae la frontera?"_

"_¡Cálmate! Todavía no pasa nada …"_

"…_y de dónde obtendríamos el dinero?"_

"_Lo encontraremos en alguna parte. __Dile a esa mujer tuya que venda toda esa joyería llamativa que nunca usa…"_

"…_no veo por qué el muchacho está siendo tan dif__ícil. No es como que ella lograra robarle algo útil."_

"_Aunque sea tan joven, es el Hokage."_

Advirtiendo que ese grupo e particular estaba chismorreando sobre él, Minado concentró su atención en ellos y esperó a ver qué decían.

"_No dudo que tenga la fuerza necesaria para el puesto, pero es demasiado joven para tener la experiencia necesaria para el trabajo. El inocente tonto se ha tomado ese insignificante hurto de forma demasiado personal."_

"_Bueno, la hija de Kenjiro se había acercado bastante a él antes de eso."_

"_Es culpa suya por confiar tanto en esa pequeña __perra. Ella es leal a esta villa, no a la suya. Con suerte, ese pequeño incidente le abrió los ojos a cómo funciona el mundo ninja."_

Minato frunció ligeramente el ceño y se preguntó si Uzumaki Kenjiro, líder del clan Uzumaki, sabía que uno de sus colegas hablaba tan mal acerca de su única hija.

"_Es claro que ha aprendido algo de ese desastre. ¡Fué un milagro que viniera a hablar con nosotros después de que ella terminara con él!"_

"_Y pensar que ella ni siquiera logró obtener algo bueno de esa aventura. Realmente, deberíamos haber estudiado lo que nos trajo antes de promoverla como jounin."_

"_Logró drogar a un ninja de nivel Kage y salir con vida y algunas propiedades personales. __No hay muchos ninjas que pudieran hacer eso."_

"_Tan sólo lo logró porque el Yondaime Hokage es suave, un joven tonto y ella durmió con él."_

Reprimió un gruñido ante la enorme disminución de las habilidades de ella y el grave insulto contra su propia persona.

"_Tal vez, pero aún así, lo hizo."_

"_¡No trates de encontrarle algo bueno a esa chica, Tetsuo! __Aunque esa misión está registrada como un éxito en su expediente, en realidad es una gran falla. Y desde entonces, ella no ha causado más que problemas. ¡Ni siquiera ha hecho buen uso de su brillante rango de Jounin!"_

"_Bueno, tiene a ese niño que—"_

"_¡No te atrevas a llamar a esa cosa como un niño!"_

Minato se esforzó en evitar fruncir aún más el ceño. Parecía que finalmente ella había sucumbido a la presión de su familia y se había asentado con alguien de otro clan ninja y tuvo un niño. ¿Pero por qué el más brusco de los dos hombres se refería al niño como una 'cosa'?

"_Bueno, tiene que preocuparse por eso. Si se va a una misión peligrosa y muere o si está lejos de la villa demasiado tiempo, alguien seguramente mataría a… la cosa"_

La sangre en sus venas se volvió de hielo. ¿Por qué alguien querría matar a un niño?

"_¿Y? ¡Debería dejarnos matarlo! __¡Debió dejarnos matarlo desde el principio, antes de cobrarle verdadero afecto! Es una verdadera pena que esos miserables bastardos probaran ese jutsu y trataran de hacer un arma con ello, pero ella siempre puede tener otro. Diablos, ¡incluso podría tener uno legítimo! __Eso sería algo, ¿no?"_

"_Sí"—__se oyó una risita divertida—"eso sería algo. ¡Pero dudo que haya un hombre vivo que pueda domar a esa! Me asombra que se embarazara siquiera, menos esperé que continuara con el embarazo y lo criara."_

"_Una pena. Ese cuerpecito suyo podría dar buenos hijos…"_

Minato se estremeció al escuchar hablar de esa forma acerca de la que una vez había sido su amiga… por hombres lo bastante viejos para ser sus abuelos.

"_Oh bueno… Pero mira el lado brillante, Ken-Ichi—"_

"_¿Qué lado brillante?"_

"—_tal vez podamos persuadirla de que nos deje al niño—"_

"_¡Criatura!"_

"—_para que podamos usar su—"_

"_¡usarla!"_

"—_poder contra Iwa. No hay forma de que el La Tierra pueda oponerse al poder de un Jinchuuriki."_

Ésa única palabra dió a Minato un pequeño ataque al corazón. Jinchuuriki, "el poder de un sacrificio humano," era el término de Suna para referirse a un ser humano que poseía el espíritu de un poderoso demonio. Había romores no confirmados de que Suna había logrado sellar al Ichibi no Shukaku en un niño hacía algunos años y que éste era un monstruo asesino.

_Parece que alguna fracción extremista convirtió al hijo de Kushina-san en un Jinchuuriki, probablemente con mi _Shiki Fujin_ kinjutsu. Pero, ¿qué demonio usarían? No sé de ningún Bijuu asociado a esta región, y ella nunca mencionó nada… _Minato se quedó paralizado al ocurrírse un pensamiento horroroso._ Hace una década hubo rumores de que la erupción de fuegos y los pequeños terremotos que se sucedieron a lo largo de la frontera de la Tierra de Fuego eran provocados por un gigantesco demonio. Susurros acerca de un zorro con muchas colas … ¡¿Lograron sellar al Kyuubi no Yoko?!_

"_¡¿Esa abominación?! ¡No confiaría en esa cosa ni a la distancia que podría alcanzar con mi pierna si tuviera mi pie izquierdo!"_ Al amargado anciano, Ken-Ichi, claramente le faltaba el pie izquierdo. _"¿Quieres dejar el destino de toda la villa sobre los hombros de esa bestia?"_

Minato decidió que había tenido suficiente y se levantó de su asiento. Podía sentir el silencioso cuestionamiento de Kakashi, pero lo ignoró. Con una expresión de severidad firmemente afianzada en su rostro, se dirigió hacia aquel par de viejos canosos y se sentó unto a ellos.

"¿Así que Uzu tiene un Jinchuuriki?" preguntó, y en toda la cámara cayó un silencio mortal. "Díganme más."

Espero que les guste esta historia tanto como a mí, sólo les pido que dejen reviews para animar a la autora a continuar con este plotbunny.

Gracias.

Ianthe


	2. El hijo Desconocido

**DISCLAIMER: **El manga/anime de Naruto no me pertenece.

**Nota: Este es un plotbunny creado por Quill of Molliemon **

**http : // w w w . fanfiction**** . net /u/320103/Quill_of_Molliemon**

Yo sólo le he pedido permiso para publicarlo en español, puedes encontrarlo en original en su página de livejournal:

http : / / molliemon1985 . livejournal . Com

Por lo pronto, ésto es lo último que ha escrito molliemon en su livejournal respecto a esta historia, si pueden, déjenle algo en su cuenta al respecto. ¡Ah! Y sin duda disfruta los reviews, aunque sólo sepa el número. Espero seguir pronto traduciendo "To see you again". Si le escriben algo, aunque sea en español, mencionen el título "Spiraling leaf" para que sepa a qué se refiere su petición.

**Título: Spiraling Leaf. **

Universo AU –pre Naruto.

¿Y si Uzu(Remolino) no hubiera sido destruido y le ocurriera otra cosa al Kyuubi?

Género: Angst/Romance/Familia

____________________________________________________

**Spiraling Leaf  
Capítulo 1:**_ El Hijo Desconocido_

Uzumaki Kushina estaba cansada. Estaba físicamente cansada, ya no se atrevía a dormir por las noches, hacía años que no descansaba adecuadamente. Estaba cansada de tener que vigilar constantemente sobre sus hombros, siempre sospechando de todos, de no confiar en nadie. Estaba harta de su villa, de cómo ésta trataba a su hijo y de cómo la trataba a ella por defenderlo. Estaba cansada de realizar únicamente estúpidas misiones de rango D durante toda una década, y todo porque no se atrevía a dejar la villa por miedo a regresar y encontrar a su niño muerto. Estaba cansada de la culpa de no haber protegido a su bebé lo bastante bien para evitar que algunos bastardos codiciosos se hicieran con él durante el tiempo suficiente para sellar en él una furiosa fuerza de la naturaleza. Estaba cansada del sentimiento de culpa por engañar a Minato, cansada de la horrible certeza de que, de no haberlo hecho, su vida no estaría arruinada.

Pero entonces, Naruto le sonreía, o se reía, o le contaba alguna broma estúpida, o se mostraba tan adorablemente confuso por algo tan simple, que ella lograba encontrar algún resto de fuerza de su interior para seguir, de algún modo. Era por él, todo por él. Su bebé era ahora el centro de su mundo, su única razón para continuar. Si él no existiera y ella estuviera en la misma situación de mierda que ahora, se habría rendido hacía mucho tiempo.

Un trueno sonó sobre su cabeza, las oscuras nubes de color gris amenazaban con descargar en cualquier momento un torrencial aguacero. Los civiles que se dispersaban por la calle le lanzaban heladas miradas, pero ella ya apenas y las notaba. Toda una década de desprecio social por ser la madre del niño - demonio la había desensibilizado por completo.

Una fría ráfaga de viento la impulsó a caminar con mayor rapidez, de regreso al complejo del clan Uzumaki, y con su hijo. No se atrevía a dejarlo solo, ni siquiera bajo la protección de la familia. Su padre y hermanos toleraban a Naruto bastante bien, pero el resto de sus parientes o eran cuidadosamente neutrales hacia él, o reservadamente hostiles hacia su existencia. El mismo hecho de que hubiera caído en las garras de de los ninjas de Uzu que deseaban un arma demoníaca se debía a una prima traidora, que lo había sacado de contrabando de su cuna en la oscuridad de la noche.

Gruñó silenciosamente al recordar a esa prima en particular y apretó más contra su pecho su pequeña bolsa con medicina. La mujer había sido hija de una de sus tías, apenas dos años mayor que ella. Su tío Saishu no había sido tan indulgente con su prima como lo había sido su padre con ella. En vez de permitirle a su prima continuar su carrera como kunoichi, ésta se vió forzada a casarse y retirarse a los dieciocho años. Los celos y el rencor de la prima Aimi crecieron, cuando no le quedó más opción que estar con su marido y sus dos hijos, y después regresar al complejo familiar cuando el joven murió en batalla, dejando a sus hijos con el clan de su esposo. A pesar de sus ruegos y protestas, su padre no la dejó volver a vivir como una ninja, así que ella se quedó fuera de éste, al contrario que Kuchina, la chica que se convirtió en jounin en vez de ella.

Fué Aimi quien le "enseñó" acerca del control natal. Le recomendó un té de hierbas especial, y Kuchina lo usaba, porque odiaba las píldoras, inconsciente de que el té servía muy poco. Sólo reducía su fertilidad, no la bloqueaba, dejando abierta la posibilidad de un embarazo. Y entonces, cuando Kuchina se había embarazado, y obtuvo el permiso de su padre para continuar siendo Kunoichi después de dar a luz, Aimi había ido y vendido su bebé a aquellos granujas.

Kushina podía ver por qué Aimi había hecho esas cosas. Ella misma no había mostrado ser mucho mejor, con todo lo que le había hecho a Minato, todo en el nombre de promoverse al grado de jounin por fin. Pero cuando se había descubierto el papel de Aimi en el complot y su padre le había dado la autoridad de castigarla, Kuchina le había abierto la garganta a la otra mujer sin dudar. Lo que había hecho era simplemente imperdonable.

Un violento ataque de tos interrumpió su trayecto y la forzó a refugiarse debajo del toldo de una tienda para esperar que pasara. Había sufrido de aquella tos cortante y seca durante meses y no presentaba indicios de mejoría. Más bien había empeorado. Algunas veces, en los peores días, le había salido un poco de sangre. La medicina que tomaba sólo reducía un poco la tos y bajaba los esporádicos ataques de fiebre. El médico de la familia le advirtió que no mejoraría nunca sin un buen y largo descanso, pero no se atrevía a darse ese lujo. Todo lo que se necesitaba era un pequeño descuido en su vigilancia y algún asesino enviado por algún clan temeroso (o por algún pariente contrariado) para matar a su hijo.

Su hijo, su precioso niñito, su Naruto. Él podía ser consecuencia de un terrible error, pero aunque había sido maldito por un puñado de sujetos despiadados, todavía era su pequeña bendición disfrazada. Ella podía haber destruido la relación que tenía con el padre, pero tenía un poco de él en su hijo. Los cobardes de mente cerrada de la aldea se lo quitarían por encima de su cadáver.

La tos finalmente se calmó un poco y pudo continuar, con la medicina de bajo efecto para calmarle a tos y bajar la fiebre firmemente cogida bajo el brazo. El médico del clan originalmente le había prescrito algo más fuerte, pero la dejaba peligrosamente mareada, de modo que ella insistió en una versión menos fuerte. Estar mareada era como quedarse dormida en el trabajo, y ella era una profesional—una jounin, aunque nunca hubiera tenido una verdadera misión como jounin (extraoficialmente, ella consideraba el proteger a su hijo como una misión de rango S, aunque a nadie más le importara.).

Dió vuelta en una esquina y estaba a punto de apresurar un poco más el paso, puesto que su casa estaba a unos cuantos pasos—cuando topó con la espalda de alguien.

"Lo siento," murmuró, y se movió para esquivar el cuerpo. ¡_Maldición!! ¡Qué descuido! __Debí haber visto que había al—_

Kushina se congeló y se volvió, descubriendo que Minato estaba ahí, de pie todavía—con Kakashi a su lado y al menos cuatro ANBU… por ahí cerca— con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

En ese momento recordó que su padre le había mencionado vagamente que el Concilio estaba haciéndole una petición al Hokage. Ante eso, ella se había reído tanto que empezó a toser, y prontamente se había olvidado de ello. Después de lo que le había hecho ella, el infierno se congelaría antes que él fuera a Uzu.

Aparentemente el infierno ahora tenía un gran bloque de hielo.

"Lo lamento, _muchísimo_, Hokage-sama." Le hizo una ligera reverencia y continuó su camino.

Sólo pudo alejarse cinco pasos.

"Kushina - san."

Se detuvo y miró hacia la casa del clan al otro extremo de la calle. _Al menos no se fué directamente al "Uzumaki-san."_ "¿Sí, Hokage-sama?"

Hubo una pausa. "Suena extraño que me llames así."

Kushina se encogió de hombros. "¿Necesitaba algo de mí, Hokage-sama?"

"Basta," apuntó él, claramente irritado.

"Basta de qué, H—"

"¿Tengo que quedarme aquí, escuchando esto?" exigió saber Kakashi.

Kushina alzó una ceja y casi se dió vuelta. Esa sonaba como la voz de Kakashi, pero _no_ se oía como algo que él podría haber dicho. ¡Demonios, parecía un gimoteo! Hatake Kakashi _no gimoteaba_. Hatake Kakashi tampoco era tan alto como el hombre de cabello plateado de pie junto a Minato, pero claro, la última vez que lo vió, él tenía unos catorce años.

"Sí," le dijo Minato, tenso, "tienes que."

Demasiado cansada para sentir realmente algo más que molestia ante la interrupción de su rumbo, Kushina se volvió para encarar a los dos ninjas de Konoha y se puso su mano libre en la cadera. "¿Quieres algo, Hokage-sama? Si sólo quieres tener una pequeña charla, me temo que tendré que declinar. Tengo cosas que hacer."

Él frunció el ceño. "Esperaba discutir contigo el asunto del Jinchuuriki de Uzu. Algunos miembros del concilio hablaron de él, pero cuando pedí que me aclararan algo se volvieron como tumbas. Aunque quedó muy claro que te pertenecía."

Por un momento se le detuvo el corazón. La existencia de Naruto y su… condición, difícilmente podía considerarse un secreto en la villa. Aunque había logrado mantener a Naruto ignorante de que tenía un demonio sellado en su interior, para que así hubiera alguna remota posibilidad de que pudiera vivir normalmente o al menos lo más normal posible. Pero todos en la villa lo sabían. Los únicos a los que los habitantes de la villa les interesaba que no subieran nada, eran los extranjeros.

Entonces se relajó. Éste era el padre de Naruto. Si acaso, estaría enojado con ella por no decirle nada acerca de la existencia del niño, o por no protegerlo de ser marcado por el sello maldito con ese demonio. Pero no lastimaría al niño.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes?" le preguntó.

"Que un niño, ya sea tu hijo o algún niño que adoptaste de algún modo, fue convertido en un Jinchuuriki, muy probablemente con el jutsu que me robaste, por alguna facción rebelde. Al niño lo odian y le temen, y te odian a ti por protegerlo. Ignoro qué demonio es el que sellaron, pero si los rumores de hace unos años son correctos, fue el Kyuubi no Yoko." Minato se cruzó de brazos. "Eso es todo, y la mitad de eso son suposiciones por mi parte. Nadie me confirmó ni me negó nada. Todo lo que agregaron fué que todas las copias de las notas que fotografiaste fueron destruidas y que usar mi jutsu por cualquier motivo, es una ofensa capital… aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo realizarán ese castigo, cuando el costo del jutsu es la muerte para el que lo ejecute."

Ella suspiró profundamente y cayó en otro ataque de tos. Y era uno de los malos. Cada espasmo que la acometía enviaba un agudo y ardiente dolor por su pecho. Trató de calmar su respiración y dejar de toser, pero el ataque continuó aumentando, fuera de control. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, un ANBU con máscara de búho le estaba aplicando chakra curativo en el pecho, y ella sentía el sabor de la sangre en su boca, tenía restos de sangre en su mano y Minato la sostenía, luciendo preocupado, pero tratando de ocultarlo.

"Gracias," dijo con voz ronca, y se limpió la sangre en sus pantalones.

"Tienes una infección muy grave, Kushina-san," le informó el Búho. "Deberías estar descansando."

Quiso reírse ante eso, pero no se atrevió; la haría toser de nuevo. "Ya sé."

El ANBU médico alargó la mano y le quitó la bolsita de papel para estudiar su medicina.

"Algo más fuerte me deja mareada." Obligó a sus temblorosas piernas a sostenerla de Nuevo y se liberó de los brazos de Minato. "No puedo estar mareada."

"Deberías tomar tu salud más en serio," la regañó el Búhho.

Ella le dirigió una fría Mirada. "Desafortunadamente, mi buena salud ya no es un lujo que me pueda permitir."

"No puede ser tan malo," Minato frunció el ceño. "¿O sí?"

Kushina recuperó su medicina y trató de arreglar su revuelto cabello rojo. "Fué mi propia prima quien vendió a Naruto a esos bastardos que querían un contenedor humano. Todos los años, por su cumpleaños, es la época no oficial de cacería del demonio. Puede contar con una mano las personas en las que confío. Sí, es _así_ de malo."

"Eso es malo," accedió Kakashi.

"Entonces…" Minato se movió inquieto. "¿Toda la información que tengo es correcta?"

Le tomó un momento recorder de qué habían estado hablando. "Sí."

Y entonces las nubes cedieron y comenzó a caer una helada lluvia de otoño.

"Es un maravilloso clima el de aquí," comentó secamente Kakashi.

"¿Verdad que sí?" dijo, en tono serio y se dirigió hacia la casa de su clan. "Vamos, entremos."

A Kushina realmente no le molestaba gran cosa la lluvia. En Uzu llovía a menudo. Había tormentas en el mar todo el tiempo. Pero como ya estaba enferma, no necesitaba empeorar las cosas quedándose en la fría lluvia. Y dudaba que Minato, Kakashi y el grupo de ANBU disfrutaran de estar hablando en medio de ese horrendo clima.

Momentos después, estaba adentro, secándose con una toalla y quitándose las sandalias. Les lanzó un par de toallas a Minato y a Kakashi. Aparentemente, los ANBU se quedarían afuera y vigilarían el perímetro. Kushina se preguntó ociosamente si conseguirían un bonus por tolerar el mal tiempo.

Aunque sólo habían estado unos minutos en la lluvia, el cabello de Minato, normalmente dispuesto en punta, desafiando a la gravedad, le caía hacia la cara. Parecía ridículo y adorable. Se acercó para ayudarle a arreglarlo, pero él la apartó con una mirada. Por un momento se quedó confundida, pero después se recordó a sí misma que éste era Namikaze Minato, el hombre que había drogado y ofendido, y mucho, y no su hijo, que se retorcería y gimotearía, pero se aguantaría de cualquier forma.

"Lo siento," murmuró y comenzó a recoger las tollas usadas. "Es un hábito."

"Nunca antes jugaste con el cabello de sensei," comentó Kakashi.

"Ya sé," se encogió de hombros y los dirigió hacia el salón.

"¿Cómo puede ser un hábito, si nunca lo hiciste?"

"Ya lo verás," respondió ella. "¿Un té?"

Minato se sentó junto a la mesita y le dió un rotundo "No."

Kakashi se rehusó de una forma más educada.

"Bien," digo encogiéndose de hombros. "Por favor, discúlpenme mientras tomo mi medicina para no toser un pulmón."

Se deslizó a la cocina y sacó una cuchara, en la que vertió el oscuro líquido de la medicina recientemente adquirida, se la pasó con apenas una mueca de asco. Después de tomársela por meses, sus papilas gustativas se habían inmunizado antes el asqueroso sabor. Ahora era algo rutinario, como la fatiga constante y el vigilar por encima del hombro ante amenazas a su hijo.

Frotándose los ojos cansados, regresó al salón y se arrodilló en la mesa, frente a los dos hombres. "Muy bien, ¿dónde estábamos?"

"Acababas de confimar todo lo que supuse," contestó Minato. "Pero, ¿el niño es tu hijo o sólo alguien a quien le cobraste afecto?"

"Naruto es mi hijo," le dijo. "Cumplirá diez años el mes próximo."

"¿Ésa es su edad?" preguntó Minato, un poco sorprendido.

"Sí," asintió ella. _¿No se da cuenta que Naruto es suyo?_

"Huh," se acarició el mentón y dejó que sus ojos azules vagaran sobre la superficie de la mesa. "Supongo que pedir verlo sería forzar demasiado las cosas. Seguramente te arriesgas demasiado sólo con hablarme de él."

"¿Y crees que me importa?" resopló ella, sorprendiendo a sus dos huéspedes. "Luego de ésta última década, mi lealtad a esta villa se ha reducido a cero." Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y cuando estuvo segura de que nadie más la oiría, dijo inclinándose hacia ellos. "De hecho, a menos que algo cambie drásticamente, probablemente encontraré alguna forma de volverme una ninja renegada y llevar conmigo a Naruto en unos cuantos años. Lo habría hecho desde hace años de no ser por la preocupación de qué efectos tendría en su vida el tener que estar huyendo todo el tiempo."

"¿Por qué nos dices esto?" preguntó Kakashi. "Podríamos destruirte con esas afirmaciones."

"Ya estoy arruinada, Kakashi" dijo sonriendo con ironía. "Soy la madre del niño-demonio, la jounin que sólo hace misiones de rango D, la kunoichi que no logró robar nada útil mientras que arruinaba las relaciones de Uzu con Konoha. Soy un desastre, una mujer salvaje, y una perra que quiere a un demonio. Mi padre _casi_ tuvo que desconocerme para preservar el honor de la familia, y el ochenta por ciento de mi propio clan me evita. Mi hijo es el paria de la villa sin que tenga ninguna culpa. " Su mueca se hizo más pronunciada. "La única forma en que podrías empeorar mi situación es matando a mi hijo. Y si _alguien_ hace eso, lo mataré"

Kakashi no pareció muy convencido de su sinceridad, pero no era él quien le importana convencer. Era Minato al que tenía que alcanzar. Y teniendo en cuenta en qué términos se habían separado la última vez, iba a ser difícil.

"Entonces," dijo forzándose a enderezarse y volver al asunto que interesaba. "¿Quieres conocer a Naruto?"

"Si no es mucho problema, me gustaría mucho," contestó Minato.

"Bien," accedió ella. "Sólo un detalle. No digas ni una palabra respecto al demonio en su presencia. Me he esforzado mucho para mantenerlo en la ignorancia de ello, para que no creciera odiándose a sí mismo, o pensando que es algún tipo de monstruo."

"Entiendo," contestó Minato.

Kakashi simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

Kushina se levantó y fué al umbral del salón. Infló el pecho, tomando aire profundamente y haciendo caso omiso del dolor de sus pulmones. Entonces gritó: "¡Naruto, regresé!"

La acometió un pequeño ataque de tos, pero como ya había tomado su medicina, no fué tan grave como el que sufrió en la calle. Se controló rápidamente y se oyeron los pasos de unos pies pequeños. Momentos después un pequeño rubio, a falta de una mejor definición, se abrazó de sus piernas con un grito de alegría.

"¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡El Tío Arashi me contó historias acerca del Kraken y dijo que todas eran ciertas! " farfulló enérgicamente el niño de casi diez años. "Le contesté que me dijiste que el Kraken no era real, y el Tío Arashi dijo que sólo decías eso para que no tuviera miedo del océano!" Sus grandes ojos se alargaron aún más por la preocupación. "El Kraken no es real, ¿verdad, mamá?"

"No, Naruto, no lo es." Acarició su rubia cabellera en punta y lo condijo al cuarto. "Y si_ fuera_ real, viviría en lo más profundo del océano, donde no molestaría a nadie. Nunca sacaría sus enormes tentáculos desde las profundidades para molestarte, así que no te preocupes por eso."

"Bien," Naruto sonrió, aliviado.

Los ojos de Naruto estaban fijos en su rostro, por lo que no advirtió a los dos hombres presentes en el cuarto. Por el contrario, Minato y Kakashi lo miraban fijamente. Por el rabillo del ojo, los vió tensarse y palidecer visiblemente.

_¿Aún no me odias lo suficiente, Minato?_

"Entonces, ¿pasó algo más en la hora que estuve lejos?" preguntó Kushina, retrocediendo y abrazando a su hijo contra su regazo.

"No," Naruto puso mala cara. "Ahora, todos están siempre lejos."

"Tienen que proteger la frontera, o las murallas de la villa," le explicó. "Iwa y Kiri siguen causándonos problemas, así que todos los ninjas disponibles están ocupados en distintas cosas."

"¿Tú también tendrás que irte, mamá?" le preguntó, preocupado.

"No, a menos que haya guerra, querido." _Y si eso ocurre, huiremos. __El caos nos proporcionará la mejor cubierta y distracción posible…_

"¿Habrá guerra?"

"No sé," suspiró ella. "Así parece."

"Espero que no. No quiero que te vayas, mamá."

Ella lo abrazó y jugó con su cabello de la misma forma que había pretendido jugar con el de Minado_. __¿Lo vez? ¡Es un hábito_! "Yo tampoco quiero irme, Naruto. Me quedaré todo lo que pueda."

Su niño se acurrucó contra su pecho. "¿Te sientes mejor hoy, mamá?"

"Un poco," contestó ella automáticamente.

"Bueno. Hey, Mamá, yo—" Y entonces se quedó tieso, y ella supo que finalmente había notado a su pequeña audiencia.

Kushina se volvió a mirar a los hombres directamente y los encontró todavía aturdidos por la sorpresa. Minato sólo estaba ahí sentado, y parecía bastante enfermo, mientras que el único ojo visible de Kakashi hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no salirse de sus órbitas. Se sintió simplemente agradecida porque ninguno de ellos se hubiera desmayado, ni se hubiera recobrado lo suficiente para pararse de un salto y comenzar a reclamarle.

"Mira, Naruto. Estos hombres son ninjas de Konoha, y cuando escucharon de ti, quisieron conocerte."

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos. "Qui…quisieron _conocerme_?" le preguntó sin aliento.

Su hijo no sabía porqué casi toda la villa lo odiaba, pero era plenamente consciente de que _lo odiaban_, De hecho, era agudamente consciente de cómo era excluido, y resentía el sutil abuso que le dirigían al evitarlo. Kushina hacía su mejor esfuerzo por distraerlo y hacerle la vida más normal posible, pero su situación de paria, era sencillamente demasiado clara para que él pudiera ignorarla. Nadie quería siquiera _verlo__._

"Sí," ella le dirigió una brillante sonrisa y lo animó a pararse ante ellos. "¿Por qué no te presentas?"

Por un momento, el niño pareció asustado –nunca antes había hecho eso- pero con un empujón de su madre, se recompuso e hizo un intento.

"Hola." Dijo, haciendo su mejor versión de una inclinación formal. "Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto y tengo nueve años. El 10 de Octubre cumpliré diez años. Me gusta el ramen, el color naranja, y cuando crezca quiero ser un ninja tan increíble como mi mamá." El niño de movió nerviosamente, y se volvió a mirarla. '¿Estuve bien, mamá?"

"Eso estuvo excelente, Naruto. Ahora tengo que hablar un poco con nuestros invitados de cosas de adultos. ¿Por qué no vas con tu tío Arashi y le dices que ya no te cuente más historias de miedo, diciéndote que son ciertas? ¡Y que si lo hace lo golpearé! ¿Te parece?"

"¡De acuerdo!" Naruto asintió con entusiasmo y salió corriendo del cuarto. Antes de desaparecer, volvió el rostro y se despidió con un tímido movimiento de cabeza hacia sus huéspedes. "¡Adiós!" dijo y desapareció.

"Acaban de alegrarle el día, si no es que toda la semana." Kushina apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y acomodó la barbilla entre sus puños. "Entonces, ahora que lo conociste… ¿qué piensas?"

Hubo una pausa, larga, pesada, tensa.

"Sensei," dijo Kakashi, rompiendo finalmente el silencio. "¿Dormiste con ella?"

Minato reaccionó y logró parecer incluso más enfermo. "... Sí."

Otra pausa.

"¿Cómo fué?"

Kushina frunció el entrecejo. "Kakashi, deberías saber que bromeaba cuando te dije que crecerías para ser un pervertido si no re relajabas un poco, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ya sé," el jounin se encogió de hombros. "Entonces, ¿cómo fué?"

"No es nada que te importe," le contestó Kushina con una mirada helada. "Y si le dices algo de esto a Jiraiya, te buscaré y te apuñalaré."

Hubo otra larga pausa.

"¿Pensabas contarme de él?" preguntó suavemente Minato.

"Originalmente sí, planeaba enviarte un mensaje cuanto tuviera alrededor de un año. Esperaba que para entonces te hubieras calmado lo suficiente para leerlo siquiera, y además, entonces no tendrías que lidiar con una bruja loca y embarazada o con un bebé que no te deja dormir por las noches." Bajó la vista hacia la mesa y fijó su mirada en un remolino de forma particularmente caprichosa que había en la madera. "Pero entonces ocurrió todo el desastre del demonio y no pude arriesgarme a decirte nada. La villa quiere deshacerse de Naruto, pero no quieren que nadie más lo tenga. Si me atrapaban enviándote algún mensaje…" Movió débilmente la cabeza en forma negativa.

El joven Hokage se dejó caer en la mesa, luciendo horriblemente perdido. Kushina simpatizaba con él. Se había sentido igual cuando descubrió que la razón por la que vomitaba casi todas las mañanas era porque estaba embarazada.

"¿Qué quieres de mí?" preguntó él, aturdido y un poco enojado.

"Nada," mintió ella. "Sólo quería que supieras que existía y lo que pasaba." _Y quiero que lo saques de este infierno. ¡Demonios, quiero que lo raptes si es necesario! __¡Deja que me pudra en este lugar, yo no importo! __Sólo llévatelo contigo a Konoha y quiérelo._

"Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a tomar una siesta antes de que me caiga en la mesa." Se levantó forzando los músculos y se dirigió a la puerta. "Pueden quedarse aquí hasta que pase la lluvia. Veré que la familia les proporcione lo que necesiten. Buenas noches, Kakashi, Hokage-sama." Les sonrió amargamente mientras se iba. "Disfruten su estancia en el lluvioso Uzu."

24


End file.
